Ramen Shop Rumble:Hey, let's start a family
by cosplaywrite
Summary: Aries is staying with oul and Maka tonight and wants ramen for dinner. At the ramen shop they run into Black Star, and as always his ego causes trouble.


**Ramen Shop Rumble: Let's start a family**

A new soul has made its way to Death City. Aries the child made from Professor Stein's intimate encounter with the witch Medusa. The child has extraordinary power for his age, and has already showed his new found father his soul's strength. Also his half witch soul has given him the ability to perform spells. Still this kid worries Stein along with meister Maka and her partner Soul. They have agreed for him to see Lord Death and decide to go from there, but Aries is in Soul and Maka's care for the night.

Maka opens the door to their apartment revealing their living/dining room and its contents. A couch and chair, a small table, a TV, and a book shelf packed with Maka's personal library.

Maka-This is it.

She looked down at Aries who appeared nervous.

Maka- Well make yourself at home.

Aries looked around

Aries-Hm, alright.

He walked to the chair and sat down while Soul and Maka took their places on the couch.

Aries- So whats for dinner?

Maka-(well that didn't take long)

Soul-Yeah, I just realize how starved I was.

Maka-Alright what would you like?

She looked at Aries

Soul- Hey don't I get a say in this too.

Maka glared at him and he just slouched back

Aries-I like ramen.

Soul-(At least he doesn't have expensive taste)

Maka-Alright ramen it is. Hey soul will you go down the street to the shop and pick some up.

Soul- Sure I'll be right back.

Aries-Hey, I wanna come

Soul-Nah, just stay here with Maka.

Aries pouted to Soul and when it failed turned to Maka.

Maka-Come on Soul he can't hurt anything.

Soul-Screw that, you saw him send Stein flying.

Maka looked back at Aries.

Maka-Do you promise to behave?

Aries smiled

Aries-Yes

Maka and Aries both looked again at Soul.

Soul-Uh, fine let's go.

Soul and Aries walked down to the shop. It was a small store with a purple roof and every flavor of ramen one could imagine. Black Star was there when they went in.

Soul-Oh, hey Black Star

Black Star-Oh Soul, whats up?

Soul-Not much just picking up dinner.

Black Star-Hey, who's the kid?

He looked at Aries.

Soul-It's a long story.

Black Star-Whatever, a big man like me doesn't need to worry about other people's problems.

Aries looked over to Black Star who was older, but the same height as he was.

Aries-(Big man?) Um, you do realize you're as short as I am, Right?

Black Star glared at the child.

Black Star- what was that ya little brat?

Aries-What? You are short it's an obvious fact.

Soul-Hey be quiet.

Black Star- No, let me put this kid in his place Soul.

Even though they were the same height Black Star knelt down to Aries eyes.

Black Star-I don't know who this kid is, but im nice. If hell apologize I won't hurt him.

Aries turned and began to walk towards the door.

Black Star-Hey, where are you going? Im not done with you yet.

Aries-I know, but it wouldn't be nice to the store owner if I destroy the shop along with you.

Black Star- In that case lets go.

Soul-Look kid you don't know what you're getting into.

Aries-Im sure I can manage.

Then he and Black Star went outside the shop.

Aries and Black Star faced each other in the street

Black Star- I don't wanna kill a kid, so I'll let you apologize and we can forget this ever happened.

Aries stretched back

Aries-Nah, kicking your butt sounds like more fun.

Black Star looked at Soul who had joined them outside.

Black Star- I warned him.

Soul-I heard.

Black Star took a fighting stance while Aries simply stood still facing him.

Black Star-Speed Star

He raced , barely visible towards the child preparing to KO him with a single hit.

Black Star-You've been Star struck.

He swung his fist, but hit nothing his hand had gone through what he thought was Aries, but the image in front of him vanished.

Black Star- What the Hell? Where did he go?

A swift kick from behind him, flung him forward on to his face. Soul stood amazed.

Aries-Did you like my little trick? I call it soul substitute.

Soul-(How the hell did he do that?)

Aries- Simple I just focus my soul's wave length to project an image of myself.

Soul-I forgot the brat can read minds.

Black Star-Hey kid don't forget I'm still your problem.

He stood up.

Black Star- You need more than some trick to kick a star like me off the stage.

Aries-What makes you the star?

Black Star- Because I'm the one assassin who will surpass God and you'll just be left behind.

Aries- How can an idiot like you surpass God

Black Star-What!?

He charged toward the child ready to destroy him, but someone grabbed the enraged fighter and threw him back down. It was Tsubaki.

Tsubaki-Black Star are you starting fights again.

Black Star- No, that kid started it.

Tsubaki-That doesn't matter I was waiting on you to come home and you are almost an hour late. I'll punish you for that later.

She winked at him and began home. He smiled and started after her.

He turned once though to say

Black Star-This isn't over kid.

Aries was confused and looked at Soul

Aries-Is that his momma or something?

Soul-No it's his girlfriend?

Aries-His what?

Soul-Never mind.

Aries-Why did she wink and what did she mean by punish?

Soul sighed-Look you'll learn when you're older, come on let's get our stuff and go home.

Aries-Ok

The two got home and told Maka all about the fight, she looked at Soul.

Maka-Why did you let him fight Black Star he could have killed him!

Soul-Look the kid can hold his own he was fine.

Maka- That isn't the point stupid!

She smacked him over the head with her book and went into the kitchen.

Soul looked at Aries

Soul-Good job kid.

Aries just smiled then followed Maka into the kitchen.

Later that night Maka rolled over in bed to see Soul looking up at the ceiling

Maka-What are you doing up?

Soul-Just thinking

Maka-About what?

Soul-You know we've been talking about kids.

Maka-Yeah, so far they seem pretty dangerous, especially if they pick fights with people like Black Star.

Soul rolled over to face her.

Soul-So you wanna start a family?

Maka-Yep

Soul leaned over and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around him.

Aries-Watcha doing?

Soul and Maka's faces turned red as they both thought.

Soul&amp;Maka-(Damn it, I forgot that kid can read minds)


End file.
